trainstationfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zugslots
Der Spieler hat während des Spiels zwei unterschiedliche arten von Zugverkehr, den Lokalen und den Internationalen (ab Level 10). Dieser läuft absolut getrennt voneinander. Während der lokale Zugverkehr für den Spieler sichtbar ist, er findet am Hauptbahnhof (Hbf) seines Bildschirmes statt, ist der Internationale Zugverkehr eher virtuell. Dieser besitzt keinen sichtbaren Bahnhof, sondern nur die Abfertigungspalette für internationale Züge. Lokaler Zugslot Diese befinden sich auf dem Hauptbahnhof des Spielers. Von hier aus kann er seine Züge auf unterschiedlich lange Fahrten schicken. Diese beginnen mit Fünf Minuten und gehen, gestaffelt, bis zu einer Woche. Die Basiseinheit des Zugverkehrs ist des 10-Minuten-Takt. Dieser hat als Berechnungseinheit den Faktor 1,0. Je länger der Spieler seine Züge auf die Reise schickt, desto kleiner wird dieser Faktor im Vergleich zur Basiseinheit. Wie die Gewinne errechnet werden, ist im Artikel über die Fracht nachzulesen. Internationaler Zugslot Mit diesen Zugslots kann der Spieler seine Freunde (auch Nachbarn (NB) genannt) aus dem Portal oder bei Facebook beliefern und mit ihnen Tauschgeschäfte abschließen oder die virtuelle Vertragspartner (VP) beliefern. Jeder VP erteilt dem Spieler verschiedenste Aufträge, welche hintereinander erledigt werden müssen. Nach Beendigung eines Auftrags erhält man eine Belohnung in Form von Loks, Wagons, Gebäuden, Dekorationen oder, seltener, Gems und kann mit dem nächsten Auftrag beginnen. Die Aufträge der Vertragspartner sind in drei Schwierigkeitsstufen eingeteilt: einfach (Easy) , mittel (Medium) und schwierig (Hard) . Der Schwierigkeitsgrad der Verträge bezieht sich auf die zu transportierenden Frachtmengen, die Anzahl der Fahrten oder auf bestimmte Zugtypen. Hat man den letzten Vertrag eines VP erfüllt, so kann man seinen/ihren Bahnhof übernehmen und erhält so einen Bonus zu der Passagierzahl seiner eigenen Bahnhöfe. Die Bahnhöfe können nach der Übernahme weite ausgebaut werden um so seine Passagierzahlen zu erhöhen. Shop Zugslots Die folgenden Zugslots sind im Shop zu Kauf erhätlich: |matxp=55}} |matxp=100}} |matxp=2200}} |matxp=4500}} |disc= |matxp=7200}} |disc= |matxp=8000}} |disc= |matxp=25000}} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} |disc= }} Belohnungs Zugslots In addition to the rail expansions available in the shop, the game also offers reward slots. Obtaining these slots does not affect the next purchase of a shop slot. You also get train tracks rewarded after completing contracts: }} }} }} }} }} Bonus Zugslots Occasionally, Bonus Train Slots become available. Purchasing these slots does not affect the next Shop slot purchase. A 20% discount is granted by having the Stock Exchange building in use. |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v=}} - }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} (Doppel)|v= }} |v= }} (Doppel)|v= }} (Doppel)|v= }} |v= }} |v= }} (Doppel)|v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v= }} |v=}} |v= }} |v=}} |v=}} |v=}} |v=}} |v=}} |v=}} |v=}} |v=}} Kategorie:Erweiterungen